herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Harrison Wells (Earth-2)
"The only way I get my daughter back is I capture Zoom. Do you understand? You love Barry. I love my daughter. And none of these children are safe as long as Zoom is here. I tried on my earth to capture him. I failed. I thought I could bring him down here, with Barry's help. I was wrong." : —Harrison Wells to Joe Westsrc Dr. Harrison "Harry" Wells1 is the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs. Biography Background In 1991, Dr. Wells founded S.T.A.R Labs after his wife Tess Morgan and is the father of Jesse Quick. After Wells' particle accelerator exploded, he held a press conference to reveal his inventions to deal with the metahumans since he wanted to profit from the scare. The Flash (Jay Garrick) showed up to expose Wells' involvement, however Wells responded to him rudely and told him to do his job and stop an evil speedster known as Zoom. He was later confronted by his daughter, who asked him if what the Flash had said was the truth; although he tried to evade the question, she saw this as confirmation and criticized him for his deeds, to which he said that he had been trying to unlock the mysteries of the universe, and that if sometimes one doesn't have the key for a lock, he must kick the door open. Sometimes later, Harry saw a newsreel about a metahuman attack at Central City College, and that a female student had been kidnapped by Zoom and Wells realized that it was his daughter. Hunting Zoom He found his way through a breach between Earth-2 and Earth-1, underneath Earth-1's S.T.A.R. Labs.Wells lurked around S.T.A.R. Labs for some time, watching Cisco Ramon in his efforts to save Martin Stein, then proceeding to make his way to Mercury Labs to steal a weapon from the Applied Sciences Division, and avoided the guards while being recognized by Tina Mcgee, an old friend of his Earth 1 counterpart. Wells saved Barry from King Shark and was taken to Star Labs to meet Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, and Joe West. The three of them were skeptical of him due to the actions of Eobard Thawne, the criminal from the future who stole the identity of the Earth 1 version of Harrison Wells. Harrison is still helping the team try to capture Zoom so he could save his daughter, however he is still hated by Jay Garrick because of his previous actions. Personality -It was Tom Cavanagh (the actor who portrays him)'s idea to make him be rude like when he laughed in amusement when Cisco explained how Eobard murdered him. -He doesn't seem to kill like Eobard since he sent Grodd to a gorilla refuge on Earth-2 where gorillas who underwent lab experiments were able to roam freely. -He's willing to risk his life for others like when he masqueraded as Eobard in the Reverse Flash suit to trick Grodd in order to rescue Caitlin. -He was a jerk at first because of his desperation to save his daughter from Zoom. -Wells has good intentions, but feels that the ends must always justify the means. Category:DC Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Batman Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes